Clover
by Pami Li
Summary: El amor el algo tan fácil de sentir, pero tan doloroso al final. Capítulo único.


Este Fan-fic fue inspirado en la obra de las CLAMP, CLOVER. Los personajes pertenecen a sus autoras.

Clover

(Trébol)

Una chica de cabellos negros y ondulados se encontraba frente a un escenario, cantando como nadie mas lo hacia, canciones de amor de su autoría. ¿Era feliz? lo que podía...  
Tenia pareja y estaban a punto de vivir juntos, jamás dejaría de amarlo y lo prometió una noche a su lado.

Bajo del escenario y paso tras bambalinas, un chico alto y atractivo la esperaba entre las sombras.  
- Oruha – dijo una voz varonil  
- Kazuhiko – dijo sonriendo – pensé que no vendrías hasta mañana  
- Procure llegar antes para darte una sorpresa¿o no te gusta mi presencia?  
- ¡Que clase de pregunta es esa! – lo abrazo sensualmente, pasando sus brazos por el cuello  
- Yo sólo preguntaba – la tomo de la cintura  
- Te amo Kazuhiko  
- Y yo a ti Oruha  
Se fundieron en un beso apasionado que empezó a subir de intensidad poco a poco, se entregaron como tantas veces lo habían hecho, diciendo con el cuerpo, besos, caricias y palabras todo lo que sentían.

- Buenos días Suu – dijo una anciana sentada frente a una casa - ¿a dónde vas tan temprano pequeña?  
- Buenos días anciana Koh, me dirijo a ver a una vieja amiga  
- Ya veo... bueno pequeña, ten mucho cuidado  
- Claro – dijo antes de salir corriendo con una gran sonrisa en los labios  
Suu era una chica de 16 años, de grandes ojos color verde y cabellos cortos y claros; había quedado huérfana desde los 8 y todos la trataban como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, lo cual podría ser, porque ella era hermosa y tenia un corazón muy frágil.  
- En ocasiones me gustaría saber... ¿por qué mis padres se fueron? - susurraba Suu mientras cruzaba la calle  
- ¡CUIDADO! – grito una señora  
Suu volteo rápidamente a su derecha y vio como aparecía un automóvil y se iba contra ella, pero al ultimo momento alguien la tomo por la cintura y de pronto cayo un poco cerca de la señora que había gritado, sobre alguien.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien pequeña? – dijo la señora que momento antes había gritado  
- S... si – dijo nerviosa, entonces noto que estaba sobre un chico – lo siento – dijo levantándose rápidamente  
- No te preocupes, aunque opino que deberías fijarte bien cuando cruces las calles  
- Lo siento, de verdad lamento ser una irresponsable – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos - ¿se encuentra bien señor?  
- Si, perfectamente – dijo mientras se sentaba  
Solo entonces Suu noto un gran raspón que tenia en la pierna.  
- ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Vea lo que se hizo por mi culpa  
- ¿Ah? – fijo su mirada en su pierna – gajes del oficio...  
- En verdad lo siento¿puedo hacer algo por usted?  
- Que te parece si empiezas por no hablarme de usted y dejar de llorar – dijo con una sonrisa  
Suu se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta de que en momento se había puesto a llorar.  
- Lo siento – dijo bajando la mirada  
- También podrías empezar a dejar de disculparte – tomo la barbilla de ella y la levanto para clavar su mirada en la suya – fue un accidente, estoy bien  
- ¡Kazuhiko! – grito una voz varonil que venia corriendo por la izquierda - ¿te encuentras bien?  
- ¿Gingetsu, si... no te preocupes estoy bien – vio detrás de él a un chico corriendo – Antes que lo preguntes, estoy bien Ran  
- Debemos llevarte a tu casa para desinfectarte la herida, y de paso checar que la señorita no haya tenido alguna – dijo Gingetsu tranquilamente  
- Me parece una muy buena idea – se levanto con ayuda de Ran - ¿vienes...?  
- Mi nombre es Suu – dijo sonriendo  
- El mío es Kazuhiko, el del joven es Ran y el del señor sargento es Gingetsu – dijo con burla  
- Mucho gusto – dijo Suu inclinando la cabeza  
- Vayamos a casa¿quieren? – dijo Gingetsu apunto de golpear a Kazuhiko  
- Claro – respondió Ran

Dentro de un departamento, Suu veía por la ventana la ciudad, era muy hermosa, con un poco de niebla debido a la temporada de frío que se avecinaba, le encantaría tener una vista de la ciudad así.  
- Hermoso... ¿no?  
- Si, muy bello – respondió ella - ¿se encuentra mejor?  
- Ya te dije que no me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo  
- Lo siento...  
- También te dije que no te disculparas – sonrió y agrego al ver la cara de duda de la chica - no te preocupes, yo no pensare que me estas faltando al respeto, llámame Kazuhiko

- Kazuhiko – dijo sonriendo  
- ¿Y que hacías¿por qué ibas tan distraída?  
- Iba pensando... – dijo bajando la mirada y abrazándose lentamente  
- Veo que en algo triste  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo sorprendida  
- Tu reacción me dice eso¿sabes...? no es bueno que tus hermosos ojos verdes derramen lagrimas  
- Es que... no puedo evitarlo – dijo empezando a sollozar  
- La vida no es fácil – dijo abrazándola tiernamente – pero siempre te espera la felicidad  
- ¿Felicidad?  
- Si, es cuando sientes un gran dolor en el pecho, pero que no te lastima... solo te hace sentir bien  
- No lo he sentido  
- ¿Pero cómo...? Todo el mundo ha estado feliz, mínimo una vez en la vida  
- No recuerdo nada antes de la muerte de mis padres – dijo soltándose del abrazo y mirando por la ventana – Supe mi nombre gracias a una carta que llevaba conmigo y una fotografía donde salíamos los tres...  
- En verdad lo siento, es un dolor bastante grande, pero no te preocupes, la vida te da grandes golpes pero también te da felicidad

- Tal vez... tal vez...

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Kazuhiko hacia reír a Suu con sus acciones y palabras.  
- Es hora de retirarme, ya es tarde – dijo Suu  
- Te acompaño hasta tu casa, no vaya a ser que otro auto se te atraviese en el camino  
- No es necesario, se cuidarme sola – dijo sonriendo  
- Yo no lo creo así – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda- insisto en acompañarte a tu casa  
- Pero...  
- Nada de pero's, te acompañare  
Tomo de un perchero dos sacos.  
- Se que esta algo grande para ti, pero no tengo algo mas pequeño por aquí...  
- ¡Oh no te preocupes! – se coloco el saco encima – así esta bien, aunque me hará ver mas pequeña a tu lado  
- Eres pequeña – coloco su mano en la cabeza de ella – pero linda  
Ella se sonrojo con el comentario de Kazuhiko, en varias ocasiones le habían dicho que era bonita, hermosa o linda, pero no con la sinceridad que proyectaban las palabras de él.

Esa noche Suu estaba pensando sobre lo que sucedió en la tarde, se la pasó tan bien que olvido la razón por la que salió de su casa.  
- ¡Mi amiga, la olvide – dijo Suu al verse al espejo. Entonces empezó a verse mejor.  
Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes, y luego recordó las palabras de Kazuhiko, dijo que no era bueno que derramara lagrimas, pero... ¿cómo dejar de hacerlo si la vida no le había mostrado jamás algo que pudiera hacerla feliz?. Cuando algo mejoraba siempre existía algo que la hacia llorar, sentirse triste y sola. Era verdad que no estaba sola, su 'hermano' A, un chico que nunca mencionaba su nombre, vivía solo igual que ella y con mucha tristeza en su corazón.

Por alguna extraña razón empezó a pensar en la felicidad¿en realidad no sabia lo que era?. - No... si se lo que es... es pensar en él – se sonrojó levemente.  
¿Acaso se había enamorado a primera vista?. Sonaba tonto, sobre todo porque él tenía 10 años mas que ella, pero después de todo para el amor no existe edad¿verdad?.

- ¿En donde estuviste ayer Kazuhiko? – dijo Oruha saliendo de la ducha con una toalla cubriendo su delicado cuerpo.  
- Con una amiga – respondió mientras tomaba asiento en la cama  
- ¿Amiga? – lo miro sorprendida - ¿tu tienes amigas? – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios  
- ¡Claro, el que solo piense en ti, sea tuyo, seas mi todo – dijo mientras la abrazaba – no significa que no tenga amigas  
- ¿Y como es? – dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de él, empezando a levantar su camisa  
- Es muy linda y tierna, y su vida no es fácil – subió una de sus manos al cabello de ella y la otra la coloco en su pierna derecha  
- Me suena conocida la historia¡y no me refiero a mi! – agrego mientras veía la mirada de él – me refiero a una vieja amiga, su vida tampoco es fácil  
- Es triste que chicas con toda una vida por delante estén tristes – dijo tomándola de la cintura y empezando a recostarla en la cama  
- Procura que no este triste, tú eres bueno para eso – se empezó a desabrochar la toalla  
- ¿Así como a ti te hago feliz? – dijo con una pícara mirada  
- ¡Claro que no¡pobre chica! – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa  
- ¡Oye!... ¿qué intentas decir? – le beso el cuello sensualmente  
- Que pobre chica, porque después yo la terminare matando – gimió un poco  
- Mas te vale que sea eso – le beso los labios con pasión

Una chica se encontraba en la puerta de una casa con un saco en la mano, no sabia si tocar era buena idea. En esos momentos de la calle venia caminando un chico.  
- Suu – grito una voz varonil  
- ¿Kazuhiko?  
- ¡Hola¿qué haces ahí?  
- Este... vine a entregarte esto – dijo mientras se sonrojaba  
- Mi saco... había olvidado que ayer no te lo pedí, pero no era necesario que vinieras hasta acá para entregármelo  
- No te preocupes, yo quería... venir – dijo susurrando  
Él sonrió, se había ganado con facilidad la confianza de ella y eso le gustaba. En verdad quería ayudarla con su gran tristeza.  
- ¿Quieres entrar?  
- Claro – dijo Suu con una gran sonrisa

Los días pasaron, en meses se convirtieron. Todas las mañanas y noches Oruha y Kazuhiko se encontraban en el bar donde ella cantaba o en la casa de ésta, y la mayoría de las tardes Kazuhiko las pasaba con Suu.

Poco a poco la relación entre éstos últimos empezó a crecer y a sentirse como algo... diferente, para él, Suu era su hermana menor a la que tenia que cuidar, pero para ella, él era su gran amor.

- Anciana Koh¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – dijo Suu sentándose  
- Claro pequeña, dime – dijo con una gran sonrisa  
- ¿Alguna vez se enamoro?  
- Claro que si¿por qué lo preguntas?  
- Bueno... sucede que creo que... estoy enamorada – se sonrojo levemente  
- ¿De A? – dijo sorprendida  
- ¡No¡¿cómo cree eso, A es mi hermano mayor  
- Jeje, ya decía yo... ¿de quien entonces?  
- De... Kazuhiko  
- El chico al que vas a ver todas las tardes – la miro fijamente  
- Si... – dijo evadiendo la mirada de la anciana  
- ¿Pero que no era mucho mayor que tú?  
- Así es – dijo bajando la mirada  
- Para el amor no existe edad  
Suu la miro fijamente.  
- ¿Pero como...? – tomo aire - ¿cómo le puedo decir lo que siento?  
- El momento llegara solo pequeña, si procuras adelantarlo no saldrá como lo deseas, tú solo espera  
- Solo esperar... – dijo analizándolo – gracias anciana Koh – sonrió – es hora de irme  
- Veras a Kazuhiko¿verdad?  
- ¡Si!

En casa de Kazuhiko, Oruha estaba con un hermoso vestido negro entallado mirando a Kazuhiko cocinando.  
- ¿Estas seguro que a tu amiga no le molestara que los acompañe?  
- Claro que no, aunque... ella no sabe que tengo pareja  
- ¿No lo sabe?  
- Jamás salió el tema, así que te pediré que después de presentarlas me dejes un tiempo a solas con ella  
- No te preocupes, yo mientras serviré la cena  
- Por eso te amo – le beso con ternura  
- ¿Por servir la cena? – lo tomo de la mano  
- Por todo lo que eres – le dio un beso en la frente  
Ding-dong, sonó el timbre de la casa.  
- Ya llego – dijo Oruha  
- Buenas noches Suu – dijo Kazuhiko mientras había la puerta  
- Hola Kazuhiko – se detuvo en seco al ver a la chica que estaba detrás de él - ¿Oruha?  
- ¿Suu? – dijo sonriendo y lanzándose hacia ella – hace tanto que no te veía  
- ¿Cómo? – dijo Kazuhiko confundido - ¿Se conocen?  
- ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que conocía a una niña parecida a la que me contabas?. Me refería a Suu, le dedique mi canción, Clover.  
- Porque me gustan mucho los...- replico Suu  
- Tréboles, si, lo se, pero jamás me imagine que fueran amigas  
- Es una larga historia, la conocí justo después de la muerte de sus padres  
- Tu voz me hizo soñar de nuevo  
- Y luego al saber su afición por los tréboles te hice tu canción  
- Pero¿que haces aquí Oruha?  
- Suu, Oruha es mi novia – dijo Kazuhiko  
Suu se quedo quieta e inmóvil. Kazuhiko tenia novia y lo peor, era su amiga Oruha, su única amiga. Se sentía decepcionada y engañada.  
- No me dijiste que tenias novia – dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto  
- No salió el tema, Suu... yo no te mentí jamás  
- No, lo se Kazuhiko – sonrió débilmente  
- Lo siento – dijo Kazuhiko  
- ¿Por qué lo sientes?  
- Porque estoy seguro que crees que te engañe  
- No... no es eso – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – cenemos  
- ¿Estás segura?  
- Claro, por eso vine aquí – sonrió  
La cena transcurrió normal, Suu sonreía todo el tiempo, aunque su corazón en realidad se empezaba a romper en mil pedazos.

Esa noche, en su cuarto, Suu lloraría como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera en la muerte de sus padres había llorando tanto. Ahora estaba enamorada y un corazón roto por el amor, era el dolor mas fuerte de todos.  
Necesitaba decirle a Kazuhiko lo que sentía por él, no importaba que Oruha fuera su novia, eso no importaba... tenia que hacerlo.

Al día siguiente se encontraba muy temprano fuera de la casa de Kazuhiko. Toco el timbre y escucho unos pasos que se acercaban.  
- ¿Si? – dijo una voz de mujer somnolienta – Suu  
- ¿Oruha¿qué haces aquí?  
- Bueno, ayer se nos hizo tarde y ya no volví a casa  
- Ya veo... ¿está Kazuhiko?  
- Si, está en la habitación¿le digo que baje?  
- No, esta bien, no quiero interrumpir  
- No te preocupes, déjame subo por él  
- Oruha... no  
Pero ya era tarde, Oruha había subido por Kazuhiko. Así que decidió desaparecer del lugar. No podría decírselo si ella se encontraba cerca.  
- ¿Suu? – dijo Kazuhiko al ver la puerta abierta  
- ¿No esta? – dijo Oruha  
- Parece que no...  
- ¿A dónde habrá ido?  
- No lo sé – dijo Kazuhiko mirando el horizonte – no lo sé

Las tardes eran frías, solas y tristes. La presencia melodiosa que cada tarde lo acompañaba no estaba a su lado, se había ido... para siempre.  
Se encontraba en el hospital sentado, recordaba con melancolía la carta que un día después de ese último encuentro encontró en la puerta de su casa.

_Hola Kazuhiko:_

_Lamento haberme retirado así de pronto ayer por la mañana, pero necesitaba decirte algo que no debe de saber Oruha.__  
__Kazuhiko, yo... TE AMO._  
_Sonara extraño y hasta tonto, pero es la verdad. Adoro tu sonrisa, tu voz y tu forma de ser. Me enamore desde la primera vez que te vi, y deje a este sentimiento crecer en mi ser._  
_Pensaba decírtelo esa noche, y entonces supe que Oruha era tu novia, no pude hacerlo... yo quiero mucho a Oruha y no podría permitirme el hacerle daño a ella con mis palabras o sentimientos, es la única amiga que tengo, aparte de ti._  
_Me iré de tu vida, para no causarte problemas. Y aunque me digas que no los causo, si lo haré._  
_¿Sabes? Gracias a ti conocí la felicidad, te lo agradezco demasiado, me iré tranquila sabiendo que seré feliz a donde sea que vaya. Solo por tener tu recuerdo._  
_Algún dia nos veremos de nuevo, supongo._

Suu.

La había buscado después de eso y jamás la había visto de nuevo. Lamentaba el hecho de mostrarle la felicidad y luego romper su corazón.  
Alguien lo llamó, Oruha había tenido su primera hija.  
- ¿Y como le llamaremos? – dijo Oruha mientras abrazaba a la pequeña bebe  
- Suu... y esta vez le daremos una gran felicidad – dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa Oruha – y le gustarán los tréboles como a Suu

La felicidad es aquella que alguna vez aparece en tu vida aunque sea unos instantes, siempre que la recuerdes aparecerá una sonrisa en tus labios.

Fin


End file.
